thomas_new_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Materialization
'''Materialization '''will be the 23rd episode of Season 8. Written during Season 6, it was postponed to this date because of overhaul. Plot Every day, people come to Sodor. Some people are businessmen, some are workers, and others are just passengers. However, not that many people have shot films on Sodor, and that's what this story is about. On a cold, rainy day, Duke was getting his spark arrester repaired when a baker walked up to him with a man with a portable camera and clipboard. They were talking to each other about something that was making the baker very frusterated. "Sir, please, make this easy! Please make a deal with me! Can I please shoot my movie here! It will be called 'Jonathan Swift, Secret Agent!'" The man with the camera was obviously a director. "It's not my decision for the last time" said the baker. "I am just a bread maker that works at the local 'Jobling's' and has no interest in making movies about things I don't own." "Well..... if you have to be difficult!" The baker sighed and told Duke to "watch over him. I have a feeling he will try to ask the plumber to make a movie about this railway next!" "A movie!" Duke was excited! "Will it include us?!?" "It may well, Duke! However, I don't see him asking the actual owner of this wonderful railway but instead asking someone like Sir Norramby!" Duke, however, was excited about the movie and told the controller when he got to the yard all about it. He told him everything and his driver even showed him the way to him. The controller decided to listen.... and shockingly.... he agreed to the project! "This could make this place a tourism attraction! This could cause us to be able to build better sheds and improve that bumpy line by Rheneas!" Oh yeah..... that bumpy line. A few days before, Sherwood was pulling a ballast train when his brakes malfunctioned. Lucky no one was hurt but Sherwood and the line were badly damaged. Sherwood was being fixed but to fix the line, a certain amount of money needed to be settled first with the Sodor Railroad Regulation Union. Now back on to the story! Duke was up and running the next day and told all his friends about it. Sherwood was most excited about it but was sad he wasn't going to be in it since he was stuck at Crovan's Gate Engine Repair. A few day's later, the film crew came. "All right, listen up! We have a movie to make and we need to make it fast! The date is already set! Let's move it!" The director was in a very impatient mood. "What a bright figure" Skarloey said sarcasticly. Smudger didn't understand that Skarloey was speaking sarcastically and so he went on a big rant on why he should be knighted. This gave Skarloey a laugh or two until the director told them to shut up. "Anyway," said the director, "the star is going to come in aproximetly 1 hour, so we need to set up so we can start filming as soon as possible." It was then that Rusty realized that his train was going to need to leave the station in a few minutes but he was just hanging around watching the film crew. To be polite, he decided to ask the director for permission to leave. The director siad "what train? This is your new job and I don't care the slightest bit for your passengers! As far as I'm concerned, they can wait until midnight!" Rusty was so shocked that he didn't realize that the star went onto the set before he was due. "My train came early" was all he said, but nonetheless, they started filming. It was then that he looked at Duke. "Yes, this will be a good test model, shall it?" Since Duke was asleep, he didn't realize that the director was talking to him. So, his driver, fireman, the star, and director all crammed into the quite small, uncomfortable cab. However, the driver and fireman were able to work even though of the compactness. A car followed them with a camera in it. The star hanged out of the train, as if looking back to something, The train was going very fast, yet Duke didn't awake. Soon, the train was going very fast! So fast that the wheels almost skid off the rails a few times. Duke was still sleeping. "Unusual engine" the director whispered to Duke's driver. This was supposted to be a scene in which the police chase the fugitive, who the actor in Duke's cab was going to play. During this scene, Duke was supposted to run out of water and stop.... but that's not what happened. As they raced by the station at Rheneas, CRASH! The train derailed and smashed into the side of a bait shop. No one was seriously injured but it scared the living daylights out of the actor and some pigeons! Duke, still asleep, was on his side with a sign with the words "Fishing and Co." on it smashed on top of his boiler. All of the coal in his tender landed in a cold, wet pile of popped bags and dying fish. The fireman had jumped out before the crash along with the driver but the actor stayed in and ended up on the owner's desk. The owner tried to make a joke after this incident by saying "this person will be 6 pounds please." However, the director, who landed in another wet pile of popped bags and dying fish, found it the least funny. Duke finally woke up, wondering how he got there and what made that repulsive smell! "You did this on purpose, you idiot" the director screamed from the puddle. "You're fired!" "You never hired me" said the driver. "Excuses, excuses! I bet you'll be laughing in the unemployment line!" Duke's driver sighed and walked into the filmer's car. The fireman decided to stay with the owner of the shop to call the Sodor Construction Facility for help. Shortly after, as expected, the controller refused to continue filming on Skarloey Railway premises. However, a few months later when the movie came out, the Thin Controller had a special screening of the film at the sheds, and Duke was most surprised when he saw him in the chase and crash scene, which was not cut out of the film. "Well, what about that!" Duke was very pleased and laughed all night. After that night, he went back to the bait shop to see how the repairs were going. He was surprised to see that the shop was fully repaired and was even more shocked to see the director there. He was saying something to the owner. He then say Duke and walked away, making threatening faces at him. "What was that?" he asked. "Nothing really" the owner said. "He just wanted to ask me if I wanted to be in Jonathan Swift, Secret Agent II: Return Of The Bait..." Duke was surprised..... actually, he really wasn't, since the director had a scense of not knowing when to step down and just let nature take it's course. "Return Of The Bait! What a great title for a movie! Ha ha!" Duke chuckled and finally went back to doing his real job, being an enterprising engine. Characters *Duke *The Director *Rusty *Skarloey *Sherwood *Duncan *Smudger *Percy *The Bait Shop Owner *Sir Roger Brown *The Baker *The Actor ("Jonathan Swift") *The Cinematographers *Duke's Driver and Fireman. *Peter Sam (cameo) *Rheneas (cameo) *Sir Handel (cameo) *Jayden (cameo) *Mighty Mac (cameo) *Freddie (cameo) *Fred (cameo) *Luke (cameo) *Paul (cameo) *The Plumber (mentioned) *Sir Robert Norramby (mentioned) Trivia *This marks the first time Smudger's spoken since Season 2. *Jonathan Swift is unrelated to, even having the same name, the author Jonathan Swift. He is, however fictionally, related to John Ruskin, a fellow author who praised Jonathan Swift's work. Therefore, his full name is Jonathan Swift Ruskin or Jonathan Ruskin Swift. *This is the first episode made after Sir Roger Brown got knighted. Category:Season 8 Category:TEHGJPTDDDO's Episodes Category:Vhs